


Into The Woods

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Lost in the woods on an unfamiliar planet with the grumpiest guy in the entire universe. What’s not to love right?





	Into The Woods

‘Go on an away mission’ they said. ‘It’ll be fun’ they said. Yeah, well trudging around in the dark surrounded by the biggest god damned flora you had ever encountered was definitely not fun. The only upside was you weren’t alone. Unfortunately, your companion was the living embodiment of cantankerous. You were fairly certain that in years to come children would look up the word and find a picture of a frowning Doctor McCoy glaring at them in irritation. You had given up on your attempts to make small talk and for the past hour had simply followed in his footsteps as you searched for a way out of the vast canopy in the hope you could then contact the ship. When you passed a tree with a very distinctive fork in its branches you could no longer contain your frustration. “OH COME ON! Have we seriously just walked around in a circle!” You threw your pack down on the ground and huffed out a sigh. 

Bones had been very vocal about you not being part of this away team. He told Kirk you didn’t have the experience or the expertise for such a mission and Jim, being Jim, just smiled that irritating shit-eating grin of his and sent you anyway. It was almost as if he had known that wasn’t the real reason Leonard didn’t want you along. From the moment he had passed you in the corridor on your first day he had been lost in an internal war between his head and his heart. He knew he could never sustain a relationship, had proved that already, and he had locked up that part of him so damned tight that he had thought it was dead and buried. He had sworn to himself that after last time he was done crying over a woman, he banished every happy memory he had ever made, focusing in on the pain and the heartache and that kept him out of trouble. Then there was you. You appeared as if out of nowhere, laughing at something Chekov was saying as you both made your way down the corridor and something deep within his chest began to sing out. He had avoided you for weeks after that, it was self-preservation really, and now here he was stuck on an alien planet with only you for company. Jim couldn’t have planned it any better. With a heavy sigh he dropped his pack next to yours and without a word began to scout around picking up potential firewood. Who knew how long this torture was going to last so he may as well make sure you didn’t freeze to death.

The night was growing colder and a breeze from who knew where occasionally whipped through the undergrowth causing strange rustling noises which scared the hell out of you. Your body tensed at every foreign sound, ready for some ravenous beast to come crashing out of the darkness to claim you for its supper. Your skittish behavior had not gone unnoticed and Leonard caught himself smiling softly as you jumped at yet another shadow causing a twig to snap, the noise had you spinning around with your fists up ready to fight your imaginary attacker. Shaking his head he pulled on his customary frown, he couldn’t let himself dwell in such moments of light, there was no chance of anything happening between the two of you and to dwell on that little ray of hope that had taken hold in his heart would do him no good. Getting back to the job at hand, which was creating a makeshift shelter for the evening out of huge leaves and fallen branches, he did his best to avoid even looking in your direction. 

The fire was dying. You both knew it as you sat across from each other. You had been careful not to notice the way the firelight illuminated his face, softening the harsh frown lines that had taken up residence there. He had studiously not paid attention to the way you tucked your hair behind your ear every few minutes as it fell back in your face or the way your eyes darted about the trees as the fear of being attacked swept over you again. It was only when he saw you shivering that he stood up and crossed over to you. Rolling his eyes, he sat behind you and pulled you to sit between his strong thighs, wrapping his arms around you. The heat of him enveloped your entire being and you felt yourself relax only to tense when you felt the good doctor let out a deep sigh. His warm breath blew across the back of your neck and the sensation of his chest rising and falling caused the nervousness you usually felt around him to return. If it hadn’t been for the truly terrifying circumstances this moment right here could have been perfect and it seemed like Bones was thinking the same thing. Being so close to you, finally having you right there in his arms that tiny spark of something grew exponentially until he felt his chest would burst. “Damn it, woman, you have bewitched me despite my best efforts.” He huffed under his breath but being so close you caught every syllable. You turned in his embrace, your eyes searching his. You were struck by how much they reminded you of deep swirling pools of chocolate and for a moment you were so lost in that thought that you forgot how to speak. He froze, his eyes wider as you studied him, unsure of what to do or say next.

“You… you like me?” Your voice no more than a whisper, you could feel his chest stiffen as your breath fanned over him.

“Darlin’, I thought that part of me was long dead but you…” his words trailed off and his eyes fell to your lips.

“Yeah, you…” you murmured but you never finished the thought as his lips brushed so lightly against yours that you could easily have thought it was nothing more than a dream but as he ran his fingers through your hair and pulled you closer into him, your lips now exploring each other’s hungrily, there was no mistaking the emotions unleashed in you both.

The fire was long dead as you lay naked in Leonard’s arms beneath one of the blankets, both of you relaxed in a way you hadn’t felt for such a long time. Brushing the hair from your face he placed a tender kiss to your forehead and pulled you to rest on top of him with a cocky smirk on his lips. Seeing you like this, nuzzling into his chest in a post-sex glow he kicked himself for waiting so long. Sure, this may not work out but while it did, it was gonna be one hell of a ride.


End file.
